


Service With A Smile

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY Rock, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic in the RWBY Rock universe. Neo shows up at Cinder's office dressed in a maid outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Was written off a quick prompt from xekstrin. Just for fun.

Maybe the outfit hadn’t been one of her best ideas.

Cool reserve wasn’t what Neo expected to see when she slipped into the penthouse office, tracing the points and curves from Cinder’s heels, propped up on the desk – twice as big as it needed to be, but the older woman hadn’t become CEO of Fireproof Records doing things by halves – all the way up to a raised brow, none too impressed. 

“Do you have a music video I didn’t know about?” Cinder asked, bright hazel eyes flickering down to check the state of her own nails. The black polish was perfect, as always, and glossy enough to reflect the jewelry draped around a tattooed throat. 

Neo was sure that’s what the secretary downstairs had thought, but she was also one of the only people allowed free access to Cinder’s private elevator without being brutalized by security first. “No. Not today, anyway.”

There had been a shift since Cinder took full control over the label, even if most outsiders might not have noticed. She toured with CRME less, sure, but that was expected. It was the change in priorities from music to the boardroom, directing videos and photoshoots instead of being their centerpiece, and Neo had to admit, she was starting to miss being tugged into a dressing room after Cinder was sick of being posed and touched up, all that tension vented with fingers, tongue, teeth.

“So this is all for me?” A hint of warmth flickered through Cinder’s stare, attention drawn if not caught completely – yet. 

Maybe it wasn’t _all_  for her; Neo had already taken plenty of pleasure posing in the mirror after she dressed up, making sure her garters were even and perfect, ensuring the lace fell just so, but she did want Cinder to take full advantage, so it was close enough. “That’s what I was going for.”

There were a lot of things she gave Cinder. Her voice, first and foremost, considering the list of people she spoke to outside the studio could be counted on half a hand. It was half publicity stunt and half self-preservation, owing to the kind of damage that could be done by straining her vocal cords, but when she was with Cinder, that barrier came down. Not that they had anything formal in place – the media already spit out headlines when the two of them went to a club together, much less declaring something like a _date_  – but it was a mutual understanding, and Neo enjoyed it more than most things.

“I expect you provide full service?” Cinder asked, an amused lilt in her tone. Toying with the game, even if she hadn’t fully committed to playing.

After withholding a smile, Neo cast her voice in a different pitch, soft and demure. “Of course.”

“Then get me some water.” The order was casual, tossed out like bait as Cinder leaned back in her seat, but Neo wasn’t going to ask questions when she was getting what she wanted. “And be quick about it.”

It wasn’t until leaving the office that Neo realized she didn’t have the first clue where a cup could be found, much less water that didn’t come straight from a tap, but after startling a couple of executives, she discovered a break room at the far end of the hall. Filling the biggest glass three-quarters full from the water cooler, Neo took care that not a single drop spilled as she returned to Cinder, a little more quickness in her step than usual.

In the minute she’d been gone, Cinder had pushed back from her desk, one leg angled across the opposite knee instead of resting on polished wood. It allowed Neo enough room to walk around its sharp edges and set the glass in front of Cinder, ensuring everything was kept in easy reach. Before she could turn around, ask if there was anything more, Cinder’s hand struck the water hard enough to knock it off the desk, glass shattering and spilling across the carpet, soaking deep in seconds. 

“No ice?” Now her voice was venomous, rich, eager. “You didn’t even ask.”

Neo opened her mouth for a kneejerk reply, to insist she knew Cinder _never_  drank anything with ice – how she was raised, apparently – but bit her tongue to curb its sharpness. This was the role she craved, asked for in so few words. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Are you?” Strong hands tugged her into Cinder’s lap, like she was light as a doll, and Neo was pleased to feel the faint rasp of old guitar calluses against her skin. “You can clean up that mess later. After I’ve taught you a lesson.”

Then she was belly-down, supported by the solid columns of Cinder’s thighs, and none too surprised when nails cut a sharp trail up her stocking and right under the too-short black skirt. Neo withheld a soft moan as some of the white ruffles were batted away, Cinder showing her impatience just like any other predator. The skirt was flipped up all the way with another rough tug, and Neo struggled to find her balance, the tips of her shoes barely touching the floor.

Not that it really mattered. Cinder liked her off-kilter, so she could be toppled on a whim and then punished for providing such an inconvenience.

“I’m surprised you had anything under here at all.” Cinder purred, fingers pinching the light silk of Neo’s panties. She wasn’t sure if the comment was part of the game or legitimate surprise, but it didn’t really matter when the hard, possessive grope that followed made her eyes roll back. “I think twenty is a nice, round number, don’t you?”

Neo bit her lip, trying to school her expression into something more penitent. “Yes, ma’am.”

Cinder’s other arm settled across her back, anchoring both shoulders in place and providing a split second’s respite before the first spank landed, making Neo hiss between her teeth. It wasn’t too hard, not even close, but there was something particular about this pain, how it started like a faint static spreading across her skin and built up to a relentless ache, pulsing with every beat of her heart. The second blow landed on the opposite cheek like expected, just as precise, although Neo let out an indignant yelp at the sharp pinch that followed.

“Pay attention.” Cinder emphasized the order with the third strike, just a degree harder than the first two. “This is for your own good.”

No zoning out – got it. Neo whispered her agreement, couched in another deferential apology, and tried to ignore the tremble working its way up her legs as Cinder counted up to four, five, six, seven. Now there was a rhythm to the spanks, quick and hard as any drumbeat, and Neo let every breathy moan and gasp that rose in her throat escape. That was an indulgence in itself, a sticky sweet pleasure she’d drink down and swallow until Cinder ordered her to stop.

By the tenth strike, Neo could hear the force of it echoing in her ears, the rush and swell of blood caught under her skin, dappling the surface with a soft pink that would become a ripe red soon enough. Cinder’s low, pleased laugh when her knees tensed and bent at number fifteen made Neo moan even louder, the last five spanks solid enough to radiate up her spine. She knew Cinder would stop after twenty, but the absence of sensation was still a surprise, the cool air of the office prickling against the curve of her ass.

“Shaking like a leaf. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The question was rhetorical, dripping with calculated mockery, and Neo whimpered as her underwear was tugged down around her knees, Cinder’s knuckles bumping up against where she was already sore and aching. “In fact, I think you enjoyed yourself a bit too much.”

Two fingers delved between Neo’s thighs before she could pretend to argue, coming back slick with just a single pass from entrance to clit. A buck of her hips at the right moment would have edged Cinder inside her, but Neo knew she’d get nothing at all by trying to hurry things along. “Now what should we do about that?”

Neo made her whine in response particularly pathetic, earning another rumble of amusement from Cinder. Whatever the plan was, this was definitely going to be the first time they’d fucked in a room with ten platinum records. 

She’d have to savor it.


End file.
